


I Like Me Better (When I'm With You)

by Kaiisan



Series: Dizzy Hurricanes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiisan/pseuds/Kaiisan
Summary: Keith thinks about how good Lance is for him.





	I Like Me Better (When I'm With You)

**Author's Note:**

> [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7fzkqLozwA)
> 
>  
> 
> \- Give it a listen while you read <3

The morning light that wakes Keith is peaceful, softly bringing him into consciousness, warm and pleasant and he stays still, not fully aware of everything yet. His thoughts are slowly becoming more coherent, senses sharpening and sensations around him coming into focus - the light getting stronger as a breeze pushes the curtains away from the open window, the seagulls outside on the rooftop are calling out noisily, and there is a weight across his chest and arm, pressing against his neck. It's warm, and soft breaths tickle his skin and raise goosebumps as he drags his fingers lightly up the arm that's trapping him.

"Mornin'.."

The figure pressed against him doesn't reply, still dead to the world and unfazed by the sunlight that wakes light-sleeper Keith. Keith himself doesn't mind his situation at all, taking the time to trace his fingers further along Lance's skin, over freckles and tattoos and the little dips and grooves of his body. He stretches slowly, careful not to disturb his partner and wiggling one foot at a time as his body starts to wake up fully, muscles tensing and relaxing and pressing against Lance's as he turns and wraps his arm over his side, pressing a soft kiss to his crown.

The brunet makes a quiet noise, unwilling to wake up, and it makes him smile. Since when has he been so fond of these quiet moments? Since when has he been this gentle, this attentive, this relaxed around someone? The anxiety that he normally wore around him like a protective layer sheds like mist in daylight whenever he's with Lance, something about him radiating the same energy and bringing him out into the warmth. It calms him, soothes him, reveals a side of him he didn't think he was capable of showing to others.

Before Lance, he'd been a mess, hiding away behind antisocial behaviour and a cold expression that kept the majority of the half-hearted 'nice' people away from him, with the exception of a few good friends who have become a lot more important to him then he'd like to let on. Everyone around Lance seems to gravitate around each other in the same kind of aura, supportive and trusting and Lance had a way of dragging Keith into it whether he wanted to be a part of it or not - and looking back he's glad he did.

Keith's life changed for the better since these people have become a part of his life, and it's thanks to Lance. He wasn't just a positive influence in the sense that he did good things for Keith, he was also the kind of person that made Keith want to be better _for_ him, because Lance deserved to have good people around him too. He made Keith aware of his problems and helped hi, supported him, and Keith found it in him to try and change.

His thoughts are interrupted when the head under his chin suddenly jolts, Lance's forehead smacking him on the nose and the both of them lean backwards away from each other with a small groan.

"Fuck..." Keith mutters, just barely hearing Lance's similar groan of pain.

"S'rry..." is the quiet reply, followed quickly with a yawn. "I was falling... then I woke up."

"You okay..?"

"Yeah..." Lance rubs his eyes slowly, blinking them open blindly until his soft blues focus in on Keith's face. "Is your nose okay..?"

"Broken, permanently scarred--"

"Shuddup."

He grins as Lance leans forward to kiss him gently, very careful not to bump noses, slow and gentle and Keith sighs softly against him. Everything about Lance just makes him melt, the way their skin brushes together and their bodies fit like puzzle pieces, nothing out of place. He huffs quietly as Lance pushes him back, clumsily wiggling his weight on top of him and making Keith grunt a little at the adjustment as Lance kisses him again, a little more needy and its with a smirk that his hands trail down Lance's sides to his hips, giving them a light squeeze and hearing a small giggle escape.

"Don't you dare tickle me Kogane."

"Oh yeah? Are you gonna try and stop me?"

It's fighting talk, playful and flirty and Keith never in his life imagined he'd be capable of this kind of banter with a partner, nor could he ever see himself dissolving into giggles as Lance grabs the pillow and yanks it out from under his head, smacking him with it and turning their cute moment into a wrestling-tickling-pillow war. There's something carefree about these childish moments Lance brings out of him. Keith loves it. He used to feel so embarrassed showing any signs of being 'childlike' -  and yet with Lance he can even initiate it.

It ends in a draw - that's what Lance announces from the floor, anyway. Keith pokes his foot, which was still on the bed, and the gangly male screams again and rolls away, making him laugh.

"C'mon, we should make breakfast."

"The floor is my home now."

"Okay. It can be your turn to vacuum it then."

"Uuggghh--"

Their chatter is endless, back and forth ribbing and teasing and soft little laughs and smirks as they get ready to face the day, interrupted periodically by Lance's easily distracted shenanigans and it takes them more than an hour to actually start making breakfast, with the radio on in the background at a reasonable volume as Lance hums and sings along. He can't help but sway and get into every song he recognises, and it makes Keith smile. The song that's playing is another one of those songs that makes him think of their relationship, and as Lance mixes pancake batter Keith wraps his arms around him from behind and hums along with him, lips pressed to his bare shoulder as he mumbles the lyrics that fill his heart with a warm feeling.

 

_"I like me better when I'm with you."_

  



End file.
